Dimensional Heroes Secrets: The Legend of Everfree
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes go to camp for the week for some R and R only to find something mysterious is afoot.
1. Prologue

It was a night in Sci-Twilight Sparkles own house, as she was sleeping away, dreaming about… something.

"No... It can't be...! It isn't true...!" SHe mumbled in her sleep before someone knocked on the door.

"Um, Twilight?" The Shy voice of Fluttershy peeked in as Spike jumped up and ran to the door.

"Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" came the voice of Rainbow Dash, making Twilight promptly jolt awake.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept!" She said scrambling for her glasses and getting up as the other main members came in in camp gear.

"Me neither. That's not like you." Sunset said.

"I know! I really shouldnt have done this, especially when all our friends are gonna be at camp with us.."

"It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack." Sunset said as they got ready with her. As Rarity prepared a gown amongst the items, Applejack sighed.

"We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that?" The country girl asked.

"If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling." Rairty replied as the others continued to pack

"Lemme just get changed." Sci-Twi said. Before She could even touch her clothes and swithc them out, a double reflection was in the mirror as the girls all noticed the familar sight of the magic demon known as...

"Midnight Sparkle?!" they all said in shock.

"How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer and the heroes helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" Twilight said.

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" the demoness said. Laughing manically, she tore open the room, making everyone disappear except Twilight and her dark self. "Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic!"

The fiendish laugh of The Darkness could be heard as Midnight absorbed into Twilight, as she cut back to reality.

"STOP!" twilight yelled.

"Twilight, wake up!" Spike said as they were on a bus.

"We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet!" Pinkie said, cheerful as usual.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunset asked, Jibanyan by her side.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost. Not me though, right?" Jibanyan asked.

"Heh. I'm fine." Twilight said. In truth, she was not, she didnt want to deny it, but in the event the Darkness attacked her with his magic, it caused her to stir up Midnight Sparkle in her mind again.

"We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" Pinkie said ignoring the keyblade wielders condition.

"Yeah, probably not gonna do that." Rainbow said.

"Maybe you're not." Pinkie said grasping a bag of marshmallows tightly as it made a sound squeak.

"Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. And to the hero teams who visited us time and time again for coming with us." Principal Celestia said.

"When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. As I'm sure this other school and the heroes will as well." Vice-Principal Luna said.

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" Celestia said as the students cheered. As twilight looked out, a music track started up.

(Blake Shelton- "Friends" from the Angry Birds Movie)

There's a moment in this journey that I gave up

My boots just couldn't walk another mile

And that cloud above me had no silver lining

I couldn't buy a break with my last dime

Oh, but when I saw you standing in the corner

I'd never thought that you would have my back

But then we rolled in like the thunder and the lightning

Threw some punches then we had a laugh

Just some roughed up desperados

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

Who'd thought we'd wind up here together?

It's crazy that we're standing side by side

Fighting just like two birds of a feather

Who's gonna tell us now that we can't fly?

Just some roughed up desperados

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

And I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

Yeah, here we go

Hey, hey you and me

Different as different can be

You like to rock, I like to roll

You take the high, I'll take the low

Woah, woah-oh, woah-oh

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

And I can see that you and me are gonna be friends, yeah

The CHS Bus and hero ships of both teams arrived at the Camp, where they met up.

As the group was leaving, Jexi and a few others were trying to drag out Yosuke, Chopper, Teddie, Aladdin and Brook out of the ship.

"No! Don't make us go out there man!" Yosuke said.

"Please. Just cause you had two freak bear incidents doesn't mean its gonna happen a third time." Jexi said.

"No way! We're staying in the ships!" Brook said.

"Chopper, can you at least come? You'll do fine here." Nami said.

"No way! If a bear comes after us, I'm gonna be the first one he goes for. I'm a juicy snack for them." Chopper said shaking.

"Sounds like this messed them up pretty bad. And youre sure there weren't any bears on Kadic Campus, Jeremie?" Hope asked.

"There shouldn't have been. Bears don't normally live in those woods. Seeing a few of them there was surprising." Jeremie said.

"Great. So now we need someone to watch these five scaredy cats." Nami said.

"Please. We cowards can look after ourselves." Teddie said.

"AH! Theres a bear behind you!" Hope said.

"AAAAAH!" The five said running into the starspeeder, hatch closing.

"Hah! Thats for leaving me hanging during Halloween chumps!" Hope said.

"Who needs em anyway? Cmon, lets meet with the girls." Jexi said as they came to where their bus was.

"Hey guys, you made it." Rainbow said.

"I'm just glad we got back before the trip left. Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? I can't wait until we have our first nature walk." Fluttershy said.

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food…" Applejack said.

"Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup! Still gonna forage though." Applejack said.

Rarity sighed. "I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes." Rarity said.

"Yeah, hard to believe you guys were just ordinary high school students when we came to CHS the first time when we came here." Lucy said.

"Yeah. And that other Twilight was always a blast to hang with." Natsu said. "I'm a little surprised you guys rejected me from the bus."

"Its part of the schools Natsu ban policy. You aren't allowed near any school property without written permission." Sunset said.

"Dangit!" Natsu said.

"But uh… with Fairy tail all here, should we worry about the camp getting..y'know, destroyed, burned, blown up, that kinda stuff?" Hope asked.

"Nah. Its just Natsu." Rainbow said.

"Come on. I didn't do that much." Natsu said.

"You destroyed several lockers, set a swimming pool on fire and terrified the hamster into a coma for six months." Rarity said.

"I dont even know how he did that second one." Hope said.

Another bus rolled up that had the sign.

"Strange. I thought we were the only ones coming here." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Same here." Hope said.

"Someone put in a request to have one class go on their own from another school here." Sunset said.

"Is that the UA emblem? You dont think he's gonna pop out first right?" Rainbow said.

The doors opened.

"I can see it now, he'll come in and say 'I am..here! Coming through the door like a hero!'." Edward said.

To everyones surprise, no teacher was on the bus, but the first to come of it was the sight of the Green haired boy with a borrowed quirk everyone knows as "Deku."

"Izuku!" Sci-Twi said.

"Oh. Uh...hey guys. I guess they double booked us." Izuku said approaching.

"Man, its been awhile! How did UA ever book an extra spot at Camp Everfree?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, All Might pulled a few strings and booked my class for this trip. But he isnt coming though, we both know he can't come here in...full form." Izuku whispered.

"Yeah. It would be hard to keep that form past the 3 hour limit." Rarity said.

"But, nice to be here." Izuku said.

"Um, one question. If youre here, does that mean... ALL of Class 1-A is here?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, it was just me, Ochako, Iida, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Mineta, Eijiro, Todoroki, Momo, Tokoyami and Denki." Izuku said.

"Wow. Seems like a pretty small group." Akane said.

"But at least it won't be too boring. At least they're the only guests here." Ruby said. "Why do I feel like I just jinxed us?"

"Well, we'll be fine. We have real heroes here." Blossom said. "Well, heroes in training."

Suddenly, a pa speaker screeched out. "Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!" a womans voice said.

"Geez." Hope said as they walked over to a gazebo. They saw a red skinned woman with a flower wreath and several geodes around her neck. Next to her was a man with green hair and a red camp shirt in gear.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!" the woman said.

"You can think of me as that awesome guy." Timber said.

"But we won't be the only people you speak with. Due to the extra people here, we were able to recruit...a third counselor. Please join us onstage!" Gloriosa said.

Music began to play as a familiar villain took the stage, surprising most. It was Flux himself.

"Good evening." Flux said.

"Its still day time, idiot!" Jexi said.

"What are YOU doing he...er, I mean...what is a charming individual like you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Glad you asked Hopeless. You are looking at Camp Everfree's newest camp counselor for the week." Flux said.

"Thanks a lot, Ruby." Chie said.

"Sorry…" Ruby said.

"And this was supposed to be a regular camping trip." Hope said.

"I get the feeling you guys know him." Izuku said.

"He's a pain in the ass, thats what he is. I'm never gonna enjoy camp with him here. I should just…" Jexi said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No heroing yet, camp, remember?" Hope asked.

"And let's not forget I control your registration. I can easily evict you all at any given time." Flux said.

"For now, lets just keep an eye on him. But I can imagine he's here for something important." Hope said.

Flux began to think. " _Great, he's on to me already. I got this job because the rock quarry here had some readings resembling magic and a possible key blip, but if they're up my backs, I cant do anything. Luckily, I won't be doing my job and searching the woods instead. As long as I have my key tracker, I can get to the key easily. Wow, my voice sounds cool in here. I should consider doing voice overs_."

"Now, would everyone come and get their tent assignments? I'll handle the guys, while Timber gets the girls. As for the heroic ones there, we have special tents for them on the other side of the lake. Mr. Flux will give you your tents." Gloriosa said.

"How;d you know we were?" Hope asked.

"Well, you just look heroic." Gloriosa said.

"Well, can't argue with that." Toma said.

Timber began handing out the tents to the girls, which were all gem themed. Fluttershy scored a place with Vynil in Amythest, Applejack and Rainbow got Aqua Marine, and Pinkie and rarity go Emerald. As for twilight and Sunset, their tent was sapphire.

Hope picked out his first.

"Whoa, this ones different. This tent says 'Deku and Blue'?" Hope asked.

"Its reserved for UA and your little posse, Hopeless." Flux said. "Meaning all of UA and Shining Hope Squad will share a tent." he said chuckling evilly.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like the sound of that laugh." Kazuichi said.

A few moments later, the two mentioned groups were under a tent that was missing large patches of its top.

"I knew I didn't like the sound of that laugh!" Kazuichi said.

"Damn that Blonde bastard. I'm gonna kill him!" Bakugo said.

"Kaachan, calm down!" Izuku said.

"Just stay out of it, you damn nerd." Bakugo growled.

"Hmm…maybe we can make this work." Titanica said.

"How? We hardly have a roof. We're gonna get rained on." Erica said.

"No rain this week, but we get a clear view for stargazing." Lacy said sitting back.

"She's right. Its not so bad." Charmy said.

"Yeah! Its just what we need for now." Ochako said.

"Heh. Flux can get us the worst tent all he wants, but he isnt gonna dampen us." Hope said before water balloons were falling through the holes.

"Oh! Look out! Unexpected showers!" Flux laughed tossing water balloons through the holes.

"He just asked for it." Hope said looking to Ochako.

"Uh...he already left." Ochako said.

"Dang it!" Hope said.

"Hehehe. Well, that's enough messing with him. Now to get back to why I really came here." Flux said taking out the tracker. "Hmm. Seems the most likely place is the quarry in the woods. All I gotta do it...whoa!" Flux said tripping on a rock as the tracker rolled down a hill into the woods. "No no no!" he said chasing after it. He ran down the hill before seeing it stuck in a beaver dam. "Beavers? Well this will be easy."

As he approached the dam, the beavers blocked his way.

"Outta the way, you bucktooth nerds." Flux said.

They just growled at him before attacking him and chasing him out of the woods and back into camp.

"Okay, new plan. Destroy beavers, retrieve tracker, then find key." Flux said.


	2. Conrad and Ursa Major

Sleeping in the forest the next morning on a nicely made wooden bed was a boy with carpentry tools and wearing a plain outfit. He soon awoke with a yawn.

"Ah. The woods. Just what I need to get my creative juices flowing." he said as he stretched. "Just wish I knew what my next masterpiece should be."

He then heard a crack of wood, and a scream. "Bingo." he said running down from the woods as he passed Flux carrying bundles of dynamite. "I don't even wanna know what thats about." he said running right into camp to see a broken dock. "Dang it! Its just a dock? Man, I was hoping it was something more interesting."

"Conrad?" asked as voice as Anima and Evan approached.

"Crap. Disaster twins. Time for me to split." he said to himself as he turned.

"Hey! When did he get here?" Timber said making him stop.

"I'll have you...I was camping in the woods to gain artistic vision." Conrad said.

"This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp." Luna said making the students complain.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!" Gloriosa said.

"Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go. Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too." Applejack chimed in.

Rainbow then looked at Conrad. "Hey, are you a carpenter? You look it. Weren't you saying you were looking for artistic vison?"

"Yes. I'm a carpendry artist. I work with wood." Conrad said.

"Oh, conrads more than that. Hes the-" Anima said before a stray block of wood hit her.

"Well, you mustn't waste time listening to an energetic idiot." Conrad said. "Fine. I'll help repair your dock, but leave me alone after."

"Even better, you can help improve it. This is gonna be our camp gift, and the best one yet, Wondercolt style!" Rainbow said.

"We can reinforce the foundation." Twilight said.

"Make it nice and sturdy." Applejack followed.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree"." Sunset said.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies." Fluttershy added.

"Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!" Rainbow put in.

Conrad sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just do as much as I can for now and wait till nightfall to slip away." he said walking to a large tree and pulling out an axe. "This tree should work." he said as his axe glowed with a rainbow aura as he hit the tree with a single strike, breaking it into equal size wooden boards. "There. This should be the right size for the dock."

"Whoa." Hope said walking up to him. "Hey, uh...Conrad? I have to ask. Are you like me and Jexi and the twins?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just a carpendry artist, no more, no less." Conrad said.

"But I saw that light. Youre one of Rainbow's pupils." Hope said.

"Technically yes. I use Wood Style. But I don't let that status be part of me. Though it does help with sculpting." Conrad said.

"So instead of looking for a way out, mayve you could pitch in. Any great artist like yourslef needs your own personal touch on things. Dont let others decide what you make, do things your way." Hope said.

"You know what? You're an idiot. This is not art, its a dock. Nothing artistic about it. I provide the wood to improve and repair, they do the rest." Conrad said picking up his axe. "And you leave me out of it, disaster blue." he said marching up the hill.

"Disaster...Blue?" Hope wondered.

Meanwhile in the woods, bundles of dynamite were placed by the beaver dam as Flux took the detonator behind a rock.

"Hehehe. Say goodbye you worthless rodents." Flux chuckled as he pressed the plunger, but no explosion. "What the?" he said pressing it again. Nothing. "What is going on?" he said looking over the rock. He saw the dynamite gone and disconnected and on the other side of the dam. "Great." he said going over to reconnect them. "There, now I just need to…" he said before seeing the beavers near the plunger. "Oh, thats just grea.."

They pressed the plunger as he was blown out of the forest and landed into the lake before resurfacing. "Oh...they are definitely going to get it." he growled.

"I think we need a break from all this work." Celestia said.

"Yes. Strange. I don't see our third counselor any…" Gloriosa began before Flux walked out of the lake. "Mr. Flux? Why were you in the lake?"

'Huh? Oh. I was just...teaching local beavers how to swim again." Flux said.

"Oh, then… if thats all settled, its getting dark. Everyone gather around the campfire pit for Smores and scary stories!" Gloriosa said.

"Smores!" Pinkie cheered.

LAter that night…

" ...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!" Rarity said screaming.

"Uh... that was a terrifying story." Applejack said, the rest of the campers agreeing fashion isnt scary.

"Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again." Rainbow siad.

"Well this is lame, any body got a REAL story to kock out pants off?" Bakugo asked.

"I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!" Timber said.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy said.

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree." Timber said,

"Oh please. There no such thing as Gaia Everfree. Its just a myth." Flux said.

"Myth? Tell that to my great-grandparents. Many years ago, they came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own." Timber said.

"Thats...really scary…" Ochako said.

"Yeah. Sorta glad we left the cowards back on the ship." Jexi said.

"Yeah. They must be wetting their pants right about now." Buttercup said.

Back on the ship, the five were partying like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah! We did it! We got outta camp!" Yosuke cheered.

"No woods!" Brook said.

"No hard work!" Teddie said.

"Best of all, no bears!" Chopper said.

"Yep. We got it…" Yosuke began before hearing a clutter in the kitchen. "Made?"

The five peeked into the kitchen to see it completely emptied and trashed.

"Uh, who was in the kitchen last?" Yosuke asked.

"Not Lacy, she'd never leave a mess." Chopper said.

"And Luffy and Akane aren't on board either." Teddie said.

"Then...we have an intruder on board." Brook said as the five huddled together and shook in fear.

Something stepped in and it was a bear with Gunham standing behind it.

"Tremble, mortals! You cant escape the wrath of Griznar, servant of the Ursines!" Gundham said as the bear roared.

The screams were even heard from outside.

"Hahaha! Totally worth it leaving Gundham in the ship with them!" Hope said.

"You got him to find a bear, train it, and terrify those five? Nice." Jexi said.

"Hey, he was interested in it. He isnt one for camping as he said, and I quote 'camping among the blissfully ignorant is no way for someone like me to spread my chaos and power." Hope said.

"Okay, gotta say, you may stink at halloween scares, but when it comes to payback pranking, you sir are a pro." Yang said.

"Aw, why coundnt I have gotten in on that?' Ruby said.

"Cause you would warn them." Yang said.

"Be glad there are no bears in these woods." Timber said.

"Wait, no bears in these woods?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Bears moved outta this territory 5 years ago." Timber said.

"So, where did Gundham find the bear?" Weiss wondered.

"I better go back to check it out." Titanica said. "If I'm not back in an hour, come get me."

Titanica ran through the woods and to the ships to find a huge hole ripped through the entrance. She ran in to find Gundham groaning on the ground as his Devas were worried for him.

"Gunham, what happened?" Titanica asked.

"The bear...it was smarter than it appeared. It wasn't tamed. It pretended to be. Fortunately, it did not dare kill me. But it kidnapped those five and ran into the forest." Gundham said.

"Well, I gotta go." Titanica said.

"The bear….its spoke. It spoke in mortal tongue." Gundham said.

"Was it a pokemon or some other creature?" Titanica asked.

"Afraid not. It is a bear, yet there's something...more to it." Gundham said.

"More?" Titanica said. "A pseudoroid!"

"No. It is flesh. It actually...gives off an aura similar to yours and the girl of rubber." Gundham said.

"An aura similar to...my god. The bear...its an Enhanced!" Titanica said. "I gotta go tell Hope!" she said running out of the ship as Gundham followed.

They came back to the campsite and saw them all.

"The bear Gunham tamed, its an enhanced!" Titanica said.

"Cmon, lets hunt that thing before it kills those guys!" Hope said.

"Everyone in groups, no one wander off!" Gloriosa said.

Further in the woods, the five were tied up as the bear approached.

"Aladdin, can't you just use magic?" Yosuke asked.

"No. My hands are tied too." Aladdin said.

"Well, this is a fitting sight." the bear said as it stood on its two legs and looked at them with claws behind its back. "That we finally meet after all this time."

"You… you can talk?" Yosuke asked.

"I've been looking for you. Perhaps you remember this bear?" he said showing a picture of a bear getting hit by Yosuke's shovel. "That bear...was my father!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! We were just looking for treasure!" Yosuke said.

"After that encounter with you, he vanished without a trace. On that day, I swore revenge! Then my prayers were answered when a strange light shined down from above." he said.

"Y-youre like Lacy and Titanica?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait, so what powers do you have?' Teddie asked.

"Uh...I think I might have a clue." Chopper said.

"Yes. My human intellect and other abilities are thanks to the powers of the Human Human fruit from you, dear reindeer." the bear said.

"Can you… you know, transform like me?" Chopper asked.

"No, I cannot. You must know what it is like to be feared like this. Monstrous but having human life…" the bear said.

"Actually...I do." Chopper said.

"Oh do you now?" he asked.

"Back when I first met luffy, i was considered a monster, like you. The only ones who had me in thier care were Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha. I only wanted to have freinds, but then…"

Flash back to Drum Kingdom.

"Shut up! Come with us!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper was crying after this was said.

End flashback.

"Luffy really accepted me for who I was. I only wanted to become human because I wanted friends. Now, after two years, I wanna become a monster that helps Luffy."Chopper said.

"A monster that helps those in need…" the bear said. He then released the restraints on the five.

"Wait, so you aren't gonna maul us?" Yosuke asked.

"Your friend and my fellow animal has shown me things in a new light. I shall forego my revenge...for now. Instead, I shall go out further into the woods, helping those in need while mastering this power given by the heavens." the bear said.

The others arrived after that.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"Need not worry, young humans. I have decided to release them and go further into the woods." the bear said.

"So… can we get a name?" Hope asked.

"I dont have one." the bear said.

"In that case… how about the constellation named after you?" Hope asked.

"Ursa Major...yes. That does seem fitting." Ursa Major said. "Yes. Now I must be off, to begin my new part as the bear protector of justice of the forest!" he said.

He left after that.

"Sorry about that..y'know, the whole pranking thing…" Hope said.

"Are you nuts?! We almost got killed by a wild bear!" Brook said. "And I'm already dead."

"You're just lucky Chopper talked him down before he killed us." Teddie said.

"He had choppers abilites?" Sanji said.

"Yeah. Like you said about luffy, Sanji…" Chopper said. "Hes a monster."

"But even monsters can help." Hope said. "And you Chopper, are a great doctor and part of Jexi's team, right man?"

"Got that right. And you know what...I think we can join you at camp now." Chopper said.

"You really mean it?" Gloriosa asked.

"Yes! As long as we aren't kidnapped by anymore freaky talking bears...we're good." Yosuke said.

"Well, I am so glad that's over." Rainbow said.

Next Morning…

Twilight stirred in her bed as she was in the middle of a nightmare. She was in the forest roasting a marshmallow where dark voices could be heard around her.

"Who's there?" she asked in fear.

"Heh. You went against me and you're afraid of the dark?" said a voice as she saw a boy in black with yellow eyes and black hair.

"Vanitas? But you were…" Sci-Twi said.

"Admit it. You know this power is gonna corrupt you." Vanitas said.

"Yes. I quite agree. She's nothing but a WEAK GIRL!" shouted a familiar voice as a familiar elderly woman loomed over her.

"U-ubane?" Sci-Twi said backing up.

"Yeah. Just give it up and surrender already." said a girl roasting a marshmallow and holding a familiar bear.

"Junko?" Sci-Twi said backing away as a dark being loomed over her.

"Yes. Surrender girl. You know you cannot escape the darkness." it said.

"The Darkness… but I know that I can keep her locked away!" twilight said.

"But I'm right here…" Midnight's voice said as the fire pit turned purple, herself rising out of it. "I'm ALWAYS here!"

"NO!" Twilight said jolting her up as well as Sunset. She leaped up still half asleep in a fighting pose, Jibanyan right behind.

"Yah! ..wheres the big bad truck?!"" he shouted before seeing Twilight on a floating bed. "Whoa."

Sunset opened her eyes to see Twilight was making the bed levitate.

Twilight soon became aware of this as the bed and a few of her things went back to the ground.

"Its getting stronger and stronger." Jibanyan said. "Cool."

"Twilight, we really have to talk about this." Sunset said.

"No, we don't!" Twilight said.

"Okay, am I missing something here?" Jibanyan asked.

"You were sleeping when this happened, but yesterday, Twilight was levitating a pack of sunblock without her keyblade. I mean, we pony up and use magic and have the ears, but she didn't do any of that." Sunset said.

"So its like a new power. Maybe its got something to do with going to that Skylands place you were telling us about." Jibanyan said.

"Maybe…" Sunset said as she got changed and walked out.

"Jibanyan… I saw some old enemies, dont tell any one. I even saw Ubanne. You know, that Kaima leader you beat up?" Twilight said.

"Aw. You mean the old lady! She almost cooked me alive. But you don't need to worry about her. I hear she's spending her eternity in the Infinite Inferno." Jibanyan said.

"The Infinite Inferno?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yeah. Fuyunyan told me about it. Its basically a Yo-kai prison for evil Yo-kai." Jibanyan said.

"But she showed up in my dreams… with Vanitas, and even Junko. I think that hit from the Darkness I took is starting to connect me to enemies we defeated. If its this bad, I...I cant use magic any more!" Twilight said running into the forest changed.

"Hey, come back!" Jibanyan said running after her closely. Deep in the woods, she saw her singing.

[Twilight Sparkle]

It used to be so simple

It was a world I understood

I didn't know what I didn't know

And life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises

From somewhere deep inside of me

Her power overtakes me

Can I keep this midnight from getting free?

If I can stay with the light

I know I'll be free

And I can start to be whole

I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling

With all that I see

And these friends

Mustn't see the midnight in me!

The midnight in me!

They mustn't see the midnight in me...

"Man… talk about your inner demons…" jibanyan said. "Then again, most of us Yokai have problems we gotta take care of too. Like me for instance… oh, forget this! Twilight!"

Jibanyan ran out.

"Y-you heard that? All of it?!" Twilight asked.

"Twilight! You don't have the midnight in you! I don't know how, but me...no, all of us. We're gonna make sure you never fall down like that. If you do, we're always gonna be there to pick you up..because...because...you're our friend dammit!" Jibanyan shouted.

The ground shook after that.

"What was that?" Twilight said as they heard a scream.

"Was that Rarity?" Jibanyan asked.

Hope ran over to see Rarity on the rock wall scared half to death, the cause being applejack.

"What happened?" Hope said.

"Thats what I'd like to know from Applejack! What was she thinking?!" Rarity asked, still traumatized

"I don't know what happened. I just yanked on the rope once and the next thing I knew, she was all the way at the top." Applejack said.

"Her qurk mustve activated, but she's nowhere in vicinity of her Club. This never happened before, right?" Izuku asked. "Here Rarity, lemme just…"

"Dont touch me!" Rarity said pushing a bit, but this made a crystal shield appear, knocking Izuku right into a pond behind the bushes. "Oh dear…!"

"Thats...new." Hope said.

Izuku appeared out of the bushes. "You never did that back at UA. And your bows nowhere in sight."

"This is bizarre." Sunset said.

"I am so sorry, I think. Did I just do whatever that was?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I think you did…" Hope said before hearing a boom and a scream. "Fluttershy?!:

"Oh no, Teruteru was with her and Pinkie in the kitchen!" Akane said as they ran in. The three were completely covered in cookie dough.

"What the? What happened here?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute we were adding flare to these cookies, next minute we were wearing dough like cookie sheets man." Teruteru said.

"Did you catch a glimpse of who or what caused this?" Hope said.

"Well...pinkie, you touched the sprinkles last and started adding them like crazy, right?" Teruteru asked.

"Yeah, you said they needed more everywhere, so I grabbed a bunch like this and…!" Pinkie said as the handfuls started glowing pink.

"Hit the deck!" Teruteru shouted as he dived down as the sprinkles exploded right in the air.

"Boom! Superfun!" Pinkie said.

"Controlled Self-detonation through whatever she touches? Like Kaachans quirk but with less pinkness and sparkes." Izuku said.

"Yeah. But my quirk only works with my sweat. Her's is just using any object. Its a lot different from mine." Bakugo said.

"Handcuff her, lock her hands in oven mitts, I don't care. She's a menace to my person!" Teruteru said.

"I'll just go get something to clean this up." Fluttershy said going over before a bird landed on her finger and chirped a bit.

"Hello Mr. Bird." Fluttershy said as it grabbed the towel she couldn't reach. "Why thank y...wiat, how can I understand them? I dont speak…"

Dozens of birds landed on her shoulders, making her meep.

"Uh...Gundham? Youre gonna wanna see this." Hope said as he came in.

"Incredible." Gundham said as his hamsters came out and jumped from him to Fluttershy as they checked it out. The large orange one ran back and whispered something to Gundham. "Cham-P says that the pink haired mortal has acquired the gift of the beastial nature."

"But..I havent even equipped the virgo pam. AM I doing this without it?" Fluttershy asked.

"My devas do not lie. They speak the truth. You have the gift, though how you did remains a mystery." Gundham said.

"Okay, so AJ got a huge boost of strength that normal when she has her club, rarity projected a crystal from nowhere, Fluttershy can go more into the animals, and Pinkie makes anything she touches explode. Are we missing any...WHOA!" Hope said as the door opened and Rainbow zipped by and ran into a wall.

"OW!" Rainbow said.

"Whoa! Where did you come from and how did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I was just doing a normal jog when I went super fast. Next thing I know, I was back in town." Rainbow said.

"Then why were you gone for so long?" Tails asked.

"Cause I lost it when I got far away, but got it back when I made it close to camp." Rainbow said.

"HA! Being at camp has given us new magical abilities!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities. I haven't, but Twilight— ...hasn't, either." Sunset said.

Applejack Sighed. "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS and taking a break fro. heroing would mean leavin' any new magic and supernatural business behind.

"Something at the camp must be making this happen." Sunset said.

" Um, Gaea Everfree?" Fluttershy asked.

The doors then opened as Gloriosa came in with towels and a cowboy hat.

"Sorry! Applejack, I brought you some towels and dry clothes." Gloriosa said before looking at the room. "What on earth happened in here?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Sunset said.

"Well, I can take care of it." Gloriosa said.

Just then, Timber walked in with Flux.

"There you are. Flithy Rich is back. Want us to handle it?" Timber whispered.

"No, I;ve got thi…" Gloriosa said.

"Stop for a second!" Hope said. "Youre putting too much oin your slef, slow down and tell us who this Filthy rich guy is."

"I got this." Gloriosa said as she and Timber marched out leaving Flux behind.

"Yeah so...this is the last week of camp….ever." Flux said.

"Lemme guess, rich guy who wants to make an old campground into a fancy resort?" hope asked.

"Yep. Gloriosa hasn't paid for the place up in months. At the end, its getting bulldozed for a fancy new shopping mall or a parking lot." Flux said. "Betting on shopping mall."

SUnset then turned to leave before bumping into flux.

" _I'm gonna get those beavers if its the last thing i do! I'll get that key tracker and find the…!"_ Flux thought before he looked at sunset. "GAH! How did you do that?!"

"She did what?" Hope asked. "You aren't making much sense."

"She read my mind! I don't know how, but she did! I saw her...poking around in side my mind as I was focusing on my vendetta against a pack of beavers." Flux said.

"And finding a tracking device so you can locate the next key…" Sunset said "Thats it! Thats what also happened when i touched Jin and Azi Dahaka. I saw those visions."

"So that's why you're here!" Hope said.

"Fine. You caught me. I came here looking for the key. But because of an accident, my tracker is now in the hands of bucktooth rodents who make good pelts for frenchmen." Flux said.

"So thats why you got blasted into the water like Wile E. Coyote…" Rainbow said.

"Hahahah! What's wrong, Flux? Can't handle a bunch of beavers?" Jexi laughed.

"Shut up! I'm aware of the humiliation. But this won't last long." Flux said as a delivery guy came in.

"Hi. I'm from Wild Willy's Wild World. I have a delivery for Amadeus Flux." he said.

"That's me." Flux said signing a clipboard as a shaking box was given to him.

"And here is your bobcat. And per instruction, it has not been fed and taunted nonstop." he said.

"Perfect." Flux said.

"Oh no, dont you dare let that loose on those poor beavers…!" Fluttershy said.

"Go get em...bobcat!" Flux laughed manically as it dashed out.

Everyone nodded.

"Rainbow, Pinke, run interference, get it distracted! AJ, Rarity, time for a little make shift cage! Fluttershy, once we got it, calm it down!" Hope said.

"Okay, heres hoping I dont go too fast…" Rainbow said assuming a running pose and ran fast after the speeding bobcat before Pinkie tossed sprinkles in front of it, stunning it for a moment.

Applejack and Rarity caught up.

"Now, lets see if I can lift way more than a large bucket o' apples…." Applejack said grabbing a large boulder and tossed it around the north side where it ran towards as Rarity was boxing it in with her crystal shield.

"We have it cornered, darlings, though he does not look happy." Rarity said as it growled.

Fluttershy carefully approached. "Its okay. You don't need to attack anyone." Fluttershy said calmly as it calmed down.

"Aw, you're ruining my plan!" Flux said.

"Why would you buy something as dangerous as a bobcat?!" Hope shouted.

"Look, I did my research. Bobcats are the natural predator of the beaver, so I was gonna let it chase the beavers away so I can go to their dam, retrieve my tracker and be done with them." Flux said.

"I'm sure guys we know will not be happy with you." Hope said.

"Heh. Gloriosa and Timber are too busy with that rich man. I've been getting away with a lot of things. Now I gotta reformulate my beaver extermination plan." Flux said.

"I dunno, i think they have something to say about it." Fluttershy said seeing the beavers with Ursa Major.

"You are the one who has been causing this pack trouble?" Ursa Major said

"They're beavers! Annoying rodents that eat wood! Besides, its just one dam, its not the end of the world." Flux said.

"That dam prevents a river from flooding half the camp. It is the end for the camp, meaning the rich man has more of a reason to populate." Ursa Major said.

"Uh.. well I.." Flux said before Ursa Major suddely became a half bear, half man with sharp claws and ripped up his camp shirt.

"Get out of this forest...now." Ursa said.

Flux screamed and ran for it. ""THis isnt over, Hopeless! I will get a key one of these days! I'll get you, and your little beavers too!"

"You know he isn't gonna give up, right?" Hope asked.

"I'm well aware and am ready to defend this dam till he leaves." Ursa said.

"I dont know, he is running practically back to his ship." Jexi said. "No wait...he's grabbing a tranq gun."

"Is he coming back?" Hope asked.

"Hes headed back to the forest now… whoop! He just ran into a tree and shot himself." Jexi said sighing. "We better bring him back to camp."

Later, Conrad was working on the dock as the girls and heroes showed up.

"You disasters again? You guys have given me no chance to get outta this. How can this even BE an artistic dock if you all keep crashing into it." Conrad said.

"Crashing into it?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Your campers hit it with a boat earlier and ruined the work. You know what? I quit! You are on your own!" Conrad said marching back into the forest.

"WHat is with him?" Hope asked.

"Conrads got a… VERY one tracked mind." Anima said.

"When he somebody that runs something he works on, he cant be around them. He calls those people he meets Disasters. Course, our nickname comes from something else, but we won't say." Evan said.

"So… has he ever considers someone a friend?" Sunset asked.

"Friend? All he sees is wood and ways to work with it. Appreciation perhaps, but friends, please." Anima said.

"Its best just to leave him to his own devices." Evan said.

Hope then thought about this and put a track in.

"Hey, Sunset? What if we dont hold your powers back, and use em instead?" Hope said.

"Yeah, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?" Sunset said.

(Cue-"Embrace the Magic" from LOE Original Soundtrack)

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

As sunset was singing this, the girls used their powers to imprive the dock, even getting to Izuku and his group. He never used his quirk, but the others did to make the camp more interesting. Once Conrad heard the commotion, he came back and saw the dock as something eh never saw it before.

"So, whatcha think now?" Hope asked.

"Its...an improvement. But still not impressed." Conrad said turning to leave.

"What?" Hope said.

"You will not change my mind. Now leave me alone or I will use force next time." Conrad said turning back to the woods.

"Hes so focused on making things perfect, he doesn't realize-" Hope began.

"Drop it Hope. You can't fix every problem." Evan said.

"I know." Hope said. "Conrad...what's making you like this?"


	3. The Truth Behind the Legend

"What? You over heard timber and gloriosa about the camp?" Hope said.

"It was like he wanted her to get rid of it. I think he might be the one behind the strange stuff at camp." Sunset said.

"Well, how are we gonna prove it?" Hope asked.

"We'll go to the quarry. Its banned for some strange reason." Jexi said.

As the three were leaving, they saw Flux already up and about holding a bottle. "Yes. I got it this time!" he said.

"Oh no. Don't you dare poison them!" Hope said.

"Relax. Apparently killing beavers is illegal in this part of the country. So I decided to go chemical. These are Beaver pheromones." Flux said.

"I get it. You're gonna spray them on an object and lure them away so you can run in, take the tracker and get back to business." Sunset said.

"Yep!" Flux said.

"You dont own those keys. And you arent making your Utopia." Hope said.

"Yes I am. Now, outta my way." Flux said drawing two sticks. "Oh right." he said tossing them away. "Just let me spray my.." Flux tripping as the bottle opened and got the pheromones all over him. "Ick."

"Looks like the plots on you. All of it." Hope said.

"Oh no…" Flux said as the beavers looked at him with hearts in their eyes. "Uh, I'm extremely flattered, but I am not your type." he said backing away.

"Sorry Flux. But it looks like Nature isnt your thing." Hope said as the Beavers ran after him with the Benny Hill theme playing.

"That outta keep him busy for a while. Now let's head to the quarry." Jexi said.

They went to the quarry as Twilight, Sunset and Jexi went inside.

"Uh, I'm gonna stay out here… just to, keep watch." Hope said.

"Suit yourself." Jexi said as they went inside.

Hope then turned his back and looked at the red key.

"Man, people are willing to do anything for keys like these. But when I took hold of it, It didnt do anything. I know these keys are for opening the core, but there has to be something more to them." Hope said looking at it.

A scream then came form inside the Quarry as green light pulsed out. Hope backed off to see Gloriosa float out with seven geodes on her necklace now, and in some sort of Nature goddess hybrid.

"Gloriosa?" Hope said before seeing a green colored key in her hands. "Ah! The second Key! It was in the quarry the whole time!"

"Oh, Hope. You didnt tell me these opened something." Gloriosa said.

"What have you done? Wait.." Hope said. "Youre the reason behind all this! It wasn't timber, you were using those Geodes to do all those things."

"I will keep this camp safe as well as its campers! This key and these geodes, they hold amazing power! I can feel it coursing through me." Gloriosa said.

Hope gripped the key tight.

"And there's more than one. Think about it,. If this core is really special, you think it would do something to help me rewrite the universe to never let Filthy Rich get his hands on my camp?" Gloriosa said.

Hope gripped the key. "Youre insane! You cant use this magic to fix all of this, listen to your head!"

"I know what I want, and it's to keep my land safe!" Gloriosa said wrapping ope in roots and carrying him to the campsite, blocking the quarry with rocks behind her. As she approached the camp, hope saw the girls in Rarity's outfits and the heroes and UA students gathered.

"Guys! RUN!" Hope said as Trixie took notice.

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie shouted

"She's real!" Flash said.

"Gloriosa?! What are you doing?!" Timber asked

"That's Gloriosa? Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?" Applejack asked.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie said.

"I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I've got this!" Gloriosa said. Slamming her hands into the ground.

"Oh no… she's giving off huge amounts of Nature Magic… everyone run! Get outta here, go go go!" Lucy said before a huge wall of roots covered all sides and destroyed the dock.

"Oh come on! We literally just finished building that!" Rainbow said.

"I cant believe it, she calls this protection?" Hope said as Gloriosa continued to pulse with energy and began singing.

Gloriosa:

I have waited for the day

To send this greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gather close in my protection

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

Right here you have me to protect you

Within these walls of thorns

Forever free, forevermore!

They have come into our domain

Here to seal our camp in chains

But we have held it for generations

This is just a complication

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Trust in me, this is for your own good

Don't be afraid, nature is our friend

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom designed to defend

Let them come, just let them try!

I'm not about to say goodbye!

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written into the history pages

We... will... stand for Everfree!

"Youre crazy! Youre gonna destroy everything!" Hope said.

"No im not. I'm gonna protect the home I love, thats what my heart wants!" Gloriosa said. "That's what my key is leading me to do! When I change this universe, every world will be full of life and nature and never be destroyed by machines and developers!"

The heroes were all gathered together.

"Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" Fluttershy said.

"Well, this is what being a hero is…" Izuku said.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"What we and many other heroes always do! Save the day!" Rainbow said as they held hands.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Momo said.

"Well, she;s building a wall of thorns around the camp and putting the campers in danger, so it's obvious she's lost it.." Izuku said.

"We can see that, Deku! But what do we do?" Bakugo asked.

"Well, we cant attack her directly, I think the best way is to get these roots cleared out and deal with the citizen situation." Izuki sid.

"Hero Basics, right? Citizens are priority number one." Ochako said.

"So basically, we get the campers outta danger." Rainbow said. "But what about the roots?"

"We just need to break them down and get everyone out before she grows them back." Izuku said.

"In short, were destroying stuff?" Rainbow siad.

"Burn, brutalize, blow it up, whatever! Lets just get these guys outta here!" Izuku said.

They soon heard a rumbling as something slashed through the roots as Ursa Major jumped through letting loose a fearsome roar.

"You..youre that bear!" Gloriosa said.

"Gloriosa Daisy….your power is doing more harm to the forest than good. I cannot sit by and let you manipulate nature in this painful way!" Ursa said.

"Cmon, let's get to work while ursa keeps her busy!" Rainbow said.

A totem was tumbling down as Rarity shielded the campers and Rainbow saved them faster. Meanwhile, Fluttershy communicated with the gophers underneath to dig holes out. Pinkie also blasted holes in the walls with Bakugo as Applejack used items to plug them up. This caused them all to Pony up. But in the end, Gloriosa was too powerful for even everyone pitching in to keep up.

"Why are you doing this? I'm trying to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!" Gloriosa said.

"Uh, Gloriosa, darling. I must say that, while Camp Everfree is charming, I'm just not quite ready to give up my secret weekly trips to the spa." Rarity said.

"To the spa? TO THE SPA?!" Gloriosa yelled as more vines grew out.

Rainbow dashed over to try and stop her, but tripped and knocked everyone down, surrounded in vines.

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way!" Timber said.

"He's right, Gloriosa. This magics going to your head, snap out of it!" Hope said.

"I appreciate your concern you two, but I got this!" Gloriosa said. "I will fulfill the destiny set for this millennia ago." she said in a fused voice for a moment.

"Agh! No, you don't!" Timber said.

Hope's prison squeezed around him tighter as everyone was surrounded in vines.

"No, this wont be what happens." Hope said looking at his key as it shined. "I won't...I won't let this happen!" he shouted as it enveloped him in a red light.

He soon found himself in a red space as five figures stepped forward. Before him stood Ace, Sabo, Blazer, Inferno and Lea. The five stuck their hands out as a key shaped blade appeared in the center.

"Holder of the key, do you see yourself worthy of wielding the weapon we will create?" the five asked.

"Fire…" Hope said. "This keyblade is the Keyblade of Fire. So all the keys are…"

"Keyblades, yes." said a voice as Yen Sid appeared. "It seems one has finally chosen you. So, do you choose to accept this gift presented to you, or do you choose to reject it and remain the same?"

Flames then swirled around him.

(Cue-You Say run)

"What do you think? If dark earth is covering my friends, then this is whats gonna burn a light at it. I will wield the blade." Hope said.

"Dont you mean, us?" Indigo said as she was there too. "Turns out a fiery soul like me can also wield this."

"Indigo's burning passion developed through Heatguts and her fiery heart to protect others is just what is to choose her and you. But, fire is powerful yet dangerous. Without proper control, it will hurt those around you." Yen Sid said.

Indigo just grinned. "My friends are tough. I think I can handle that burden." Indigo said.

Hope looked down for a moment before looking up.

"I already hurt someone I cared about once, but I won't let it happen again. So I can bare it!"

The keyblade then took shape as a blade with a flaming edge and a keychain with a chakram on it.

"This blade is known as the Envoy of Fire. Wield it wisely." Yen Sid said as he and the five vanished.

The full beat of You Say Run kicked in as the blate burned out the roots and blasted Hope and indigo out of the shell with Jexi, Sunset, Twilight and Flux there with the others.

"What the?! Those keys are Keyblades?!" Flux said. "Those are mine!"

"Sorry flux, but you know how picky these things are about their owners." Indigo grinned.

"That's exactly like how.." Rainbow said seeing Terra in her place for a moment. "Terra." she said before smiling big.

The key in gloriosas hands glowed green and flew out of her hnda.

"What? Come back! Where are you going?!" she demanded at it flew into Hope's hands.

"You don't deserve this key. It's too dangerous to be in your hands." Hope said. "I'm gonna collect all of them, and the core so they can never be used again!"

"Why you…!" Gloriosa said as roots headed hopes way.

"Twilight, it's up to you! I know you can beat back the darkness in there!" Hope said.

"No. There's too many of them. It would take too much magic. I can't!" Twilight said.

"It's the only way! You have to embrace the magic inside you!" Sunset said

"What if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?" Twilight asked.

"That won't happen! We won't let it." SUnset said as twilight focused as she pushed the brambles back as a green horn appeared on her.

"Sunset, do it!" Hope said.

Sunset touched Twilight's hand and went into her mind, Seeing Vanitas, Ubaune, The Darkness and Junko beside Midnight.

"Just give in. Your heart will always have darkness inside, just like Terra and Ventus!" Vanitas said.

"You can never be rid of it! You will always crave more and more to take. Why try and stop it?" Ubaune asked.

"Yeah. Despair is so much like darkness. It would be so much better if you surrendered to it all together." Junko said.

"They're right, you can never beat me back. I am always apart of you!" Midnight said possessing her.

"Thats right, child. Succumb to the might of the all powerful Darkness." The Darkness said.

"NOOOO!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, listen to me! You are in charge!" Sunset said appearing as a red image.

"What? Where did you come from?!" Vanitas said as the others appeared

"You are a light, darling! A force for good!" Rarity said.

"Th-this isn't possible!" Junko said.

"Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!" Rainbow said.

"How are they all coming in here?" the Darkness said.

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Applejack added.

"No, this isn't happening. This cannot be happening!" Ubaune said.

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy said

"You are are wrong about our friend. She... is not... Midnight Sparkle!" Sunset said.

"No! I... am... Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is... the Magic of Friendship!" Twilight said glowing and destroying Midnight.

"AGH!" Junko said.

"NO!" the Darkness said.

"Son of a…!" Vanitas said.

"YOU…!" Ubaune shouted.

The bramble Cage shattered as Twilight shed her Number Armor and finally got her own wings. SHe flew over to Gloriosa wrapped in vines and pulled them apart.

"No..stop!" Gloriosa said. The geodes then came off her necklace and came to the seven in their respective colors, changing their outfits into new and shining colored dresses that appeared on their ponied up bodies. Gloriosa reverted back to normal as the entire camp was now free.

"They did it!" Jexi said.

"Those girls, simply amazing." Ursa said.

They landed on the ground.

"CHeck us out! And I dont feel our powers going away any more!" Rainbow said.

"And these necklaces. I feel like we're suppose to keep them." Sunset said.

"Twilight, your armor." Hope said looking at it.

"You know what, I don't think I even need it." Twilight said.

Gloriosa then approached them. "I am so sorry about what happened and what I did. I'm not sure what came over me."

"You just wanted to protect the camp. Nothing more, but you let it go to your head. All the stress of handling things." Hope said.

"I guess. You think it's best for FIlthy rich to own this land?" Gloriosa said.

"This camp means so much to people, we cant just let it go." Hope said before turning. "I know you were watching back there, Conrad. You cared about this place too."

Conrad then walked out.

"I..I thought you said you were done with helping us." Gloriosa said.

"I am. But this camp is the only place I can relax. Where would I be if I had another breakdown from stress?" Conrad said.

"I know how you feel. Must be hard making so many masterpieces, but then more requests come." Rarity said.

"Yes. Demands rise and rise with each success. Sometimes you need a quiet place to get away from it all." Conrad said.

"And we can offer that. But no unless we can do something…" Gloriosa said.

"If camp and this forest meant so much to you three, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past." Twilight said.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" Sunset said.

"Oh! Like a fundraiser?" Applejack asked.

"Or a ball?!" Rarity added.

"Our band could play!" Rainbow said.

"I could help writing a new song just for the occasion!" Fluttershy said.

"And I could display my new piece." Conrad said.

"We'll hold in in the cave where we found the geodes. Like a crystal ball." Hope said. "And I got people to help out perfect for this occasion.

"Yeah! You could make the food, Teruteru!" Rainbow said.

"Make the people happy with my cooking, I like that a lot." Teruteru said.

"And we could invite all of our friends!" Pinkie said.

"It all plays out perfectly." Lucy said.

"But how are we gonna get this all done by tomorrow?" Conrad asked. "There's no way you all can…."

"You and Gloriosa did your part. Now it's our turn to say it." Hope said.

"We've got this!" the equestria girls said.

"Hit it." Hope said as a new song started up with a montage to bood. The rainbooms and Ibuki were playing together, and dancing up with them was Hiyoko and Twilight, the newest band member.

Twilight: I used to think that stories were just that

Set in stone, concrete as a fact

It didn't dawn on me

That I could change history

Sunset: Now I know I'm writing my own song

Fight my way to the ending that I want

I'll turn a tragedy

Both: Into an Epic fantasy

All w/Ibuki:Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be... Everfree!

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

Fluttershy:There was a time when fear would hold me down

'Cause I let it chain me to the ground

Rainbow: Look at me now, I'm soaring high

It's never boring in the sky!

Applejack: When I know I've got friends on my side

Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride

Rarity: Together we will shine so bright

A radiant brilliance in the night

Rainbooms w/Ibuki: Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

It was a real party in the cave with the song as Conrad, while listening to it, finally saw it.

"There it is… thats what makes them special. Thats the feeeling I've been searching for in my path all along." Conrad said.

"You mean, we arent disasters?" Anima asked.

"You still are. You cause trouble. But...not as much." Conrad said. "Why am I still standing here? I gotta get back on the road!"

"Hey!" Hope said. "Good luck on you work, man."

"ANd good luck with your….entertainer schick?" Conrad said.

"Nah. Its keeping your path alive." Hope said.

"Well good luck with that." Conrad said as he ran off.

Hope then walked over to Jexi.

"Hey. So, youre into the girls now? I always thought when Rainbow first came… you were gonna send her back but.."

"I'm not gonna anymore." Jexi said. "Look at them. Theyve come into their own. I was upset cause the other versions of them, I felt like you booted them out. But, these girls, they're like them in a lot of ways. I can't just break their hearts and send them away."

"I knew they were like them. I just didnt want you thinking of them as a burden." Hope said holding the green key. "But… I think we still have somewhere to go before this can become a blade.

He inserted it into the air and a door opened. Rainbow saw them do this as she ran over to them as they passed through. They appeared in a destroyed looking space.

"Where are we?" Rainbow asked. "Wait, I feel like we've...been here before."

"We have. I know this place. Its the Keyblade Graveyard." Jexi said.

"Wait, what's that?" Hope asked seeing a suit of armor kneeling on the ground holding a blade that stuck familiarity to them, but mostly Rainbow.

"So...its still here. Even after what happened." Rainbow said in surprise.

"That's...Terra's armor and keyblade, aren't they?" Jexi asked.

Who...who is there?

"You guys say something?" Hope asked.

"I think it was the armor. Its...talking to us." Rainbow said.

Xe-ha-nort? Is that you? Xehanort!

"Not good. It thinks we're Xehanort." Jexi said.

I will not allow you to exist any longer.

The armor soon began to stand up as it drew the keyblade from the ground and got in a pose similar to Terra's.

"I dont think it wants to talk." Hope said as it rushed at them, trying to slash at them.

"What's wrong with you Terra?" Jexi asked.

"That's not Terra. Its just his mind inside the armor." Rainbow said as it continued to attack with strikes.

"So there's nothing in there?" Jexi asked as he blocked a strike.

"Nope. It was a last resort so he could stop Xehanort when he took his body." Rainbow said as she drew her blade and blocked.

"I think the best way is to battle it and prove we are not him." Hope said.

"My thoughts exactly." Jexi said. "Ultimate Color Sword!" he shouted transforming his arm into a sword as he clashed with the living armor. "Get it through that empty head! I and my friends are not him!"

"You really think It's any mood to talk? It cant talk back." Hope said.

"I don't care if it is or not. This thing is still a part of Terra. We gotta get through to it." Jexi said.

"Maybe not as difficult as we think." Rainbow said dashing with the combined magic of her geode and blade in her outfit and all around the armor.

"Remember me?!" she said attacking from behind as they clashed.

You...I know you. Youve changed...Rainbow? My...friend?

"Yes. Its me. Its Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said.

Ven and Aqua….are they….okay?

"Aquas fine, shes with Hope. Ven is good too, hes just… asleep." Rainbow said.

Xehanort...is he...gone?

"We uh… did get him. But his Nobody, Ansem, was done in by us and we dont know where he is. We're still looking for him." Rainbow said.

A white flash soon occurred as the three found themselves in a green space where before them stood Terra with his blade.

"Terra." Rainbow said sobbing as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Whoa, take it easy. You act like you've seen a ghost." Terra said laughing a bit.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again." Rainbow said.

"Well, its gonna be like that for a while." Terra said. "But before I go…" he said showing his keyblade.

"You want me to have this?" Rainbow asked.

"You and those other three are the only ones I could trust with this." Terra said.

"So this green key...it led us to you. The second key was yours all along." Hope said.

"Yeah, while magic from Equestria made its way to that camp, so did a bit of the Darkness in my heart." Terra said. "If I hadn't given in to my anger, I could have stopped Xehanort right there and then."

"Its not your fault. But, I promise we'll make up for your mistake." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, before you go, you should know something. My body and my heart...both still exist." Terra said.

"That would mean….we have another chance?" Rainbow asked.

"Looks that way." Terra said as he began to fade. "Looks like I've run outta time."

"Terra…" Rainbow sobbed as he vanished. After a few tears, she then smiled as she held his blade tight. "I'm gonna bring you back. I promise."

After this, the three soon found themselves back in camp. It appeared no actual time had passed after opening said door.

"Lets just enjoy the night." Hope said as the party continued.

"Hey, Hope. Can we talk?" Fuyunyan asked approaching him.

The two went into the woods as they spoke in private.

"So, what's on your mind?" Hope asked.

'I've been getting some disturbing news. All from the Yo-kai World. All having to do with Lord Enma." Fuyunyan said.

"Lord Enma?" Hope asked.

"He's the ruler of the entire Yo-kai Realm and quite possibly the most powerful one of all." Fuyunyan said.

"Wow. So, whats the news?"

"Not good. Word is he has been sick for some time. If he were to worsen...I can tell things will go bad for our world. Therefore, I have a request. I would like us to go to Springdale so I may look into this further." Fuyunyan said. "The fate of both our worlds depend on this."

"You got a deal. Lets do it." Hope said. "But..I think someone else needs to know."

He brung out his phone and rang a certain individual. At Springdale, in the familiar household, a boy answered his phone.

"Yeah, this is Nate. Hope? Wait, Fuyunyan told you what? Alright, where d you wanna meet? Got it. Meet me outside of school after it gets out." Nate said.

"If Hope is calling, it certainly must be some trouble." Whisper said.

"It has to be, but he won't tell me what." Nate said hanging up.


End file.
